


I believe in you

by I_have_many_otps



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_many_otps/pseuds/I_have_many_otps
Summary: If Grantaire had gone to collect ammunition instead of Gavroche





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic. I hope you enjoy it.

I was sitting half way up the barricade the gunfire from the National Guard had stopped. I had a bottle of wine in my hand and was slowly sipping from it.  
Marius spoke to Enjolras " Enjolras listen due to the rain last night the gunpowder is wet through".  
Ignoring Marius ( which serves him right he's an annoying git). Enjolras spoke to Feuilly instead "Feuilly make your report?" 

"Guns enough but ammunitions short", Feuilly replied.  
Marius interjected clearly desperate to do something useful for once. "I will go into to the street their are bodies all around, dry ammunition to be found". As Marius began to walk towards the barricade, Enjolras grabbed his arm stoping him.  
"I can't let you go it's too much of a chance”.  
" The same is true for any man here".  
Jean Valjean stepped in between them and said " let me go I am old-" . I didn't here the rest of the sentence as I was climbing over the barricade. Combeffre must have seen me as he shouted" Grantaire"  
" STOP GRANTAIRE" the others called. I then heard the distinct voice of Enjolras" STOP GRANTAIRE please ". I blocked the sound out of my head and carried on as I had to do this. To give them a fighting chance for him. I jumped off the barricade my boots clattering against the cobbled street. I ducked down and began to pick my way through the dead bodies of the soldiers. The National Guard began shooting at me, they were playing target practice with my head. A bullet missed my head by a inch and ricocheted into the barricade instead. I picked up a ammunition case in my right hand. But then the bullet hit my left shoulder I heard my shoulder blade shatter. Fuck. I threw the case with all my strength, over the barricade hearing it land with a thud on the other side. I picked up another two placing them in my jacket pocket. I stood up and saluted them. I began to climb up. I was near the top when I heard to guns go off and the bullets entered my back. Then there was just pain, I was dimly aware of getting half lifted half dragged back over the barricade. My eyes were open but I was hardly conscious. " En-jol-ras" I managed to say." Enjolras" I repeated over and over.  
***  
"I'm here Grantaire" I said soothingly. I was sitting on the cold street leaning against the Corinthe. He was in my arms, dying. I moved his thick black curly hair out of his eyes, he smiled. "You were so stupid yet so brave. Why did you go?"  
" I ... Couldn't... Let... Any .... Of .... You... Go... You believe... In the... Republic... To much... And ... I .... Don't"

"Why did you join the Amis ABC then?" I asked curious.  
"Because... I .... Believe... In.... You  
.. In The ... France.... You will... Build. I ... Idolize... You.... Enjorlas.... I .... Always... Have. And ..... I am.... In ... Love... With... You".

" You risked your life for me?" 

" Yes.. And... I... Would.... Do... It... Again... In a .... Heartbeat"  
Grantaire coughed up blood it trickled slowly out of his mouth. So I kissed him gently tasting the blood on my lips. " Enjolras.. I l-o-v-e yo-". His head fell against me the smile unfinished and still on his lips. Heavy sobs wracked my body as I lent forward to close his eyes. Combeffre arms were wrapped around me. " He loved me Combeffre and I was to blind to see" I said my voice shaking.


End file.
